Somethings are best KEPT secert
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: the boys at anubis house have a secert and its nearly halloween.will they find there next member b4 the our on halloween or will them and the secert die?and who is the next member of their club?all will be reealed if you read.CHAPTER 4 AND 5 IS UP!rated T
1. time for a tale & fabian's idea

Ok so another Halloween based one from me but it's only got something about a creature from Halloween so ENJOY!

FABIAN WOULD YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER?

Fabian: (starring at Nina.)

Me: erm….hello earth to Fabian.

Fabian: oh erm what….oh year sibuna's no.1 does not own the characters or house of Anubis or Halloween, can I go know?

Me: just one more thing.

Fabian: WHAT NOW

Me: I was only going to say you shouldn't hide secrets from your lady love okay now you can go back and starring at Nina

Fabian was not starring at Nina and what secret

Me: sure you don't. Well I guess we will find out in the story

Fabian: NO… (I cut him off)

Me: well ENJOY!

**Something's are best**

**Kept secret **

Fabians' pov

Ok so there's a new girl Nina she's been here a few weeks now and has shown lots of bravery think it might be time for her to join are little group. You see I and the other boys Mick, Jerome and Alfie are vampires and we need 1 more person to be able to defeat the werewolves. The werewolf population is growing while the vampire population is shrinking due to fights. When I say me and the boys are vampires I mean I'm a full one Mick has got the vampire power of visions and super speed. Jerome has the powers of telepathity (I know most stories don't I just added that bit).and finally Alfie he has the memory he can remember every fact. But we need Nina to be a full one like me because we need two people up front and she is the bravest. One problem though I need to bight her in the neck before she can start her training, how in the fangs (sorry I just had to) am I going to do that.

I have to make a vamp meeting tonight I know ill send a mind message to them. This night should be very interesting….


	2. The vamp meeting & the idea is told

Ok so I got some LOVELY reviews and I am so happy it's my first story I got more than 1 comment on yay well let get on with it Mick would you do the disclaimer?

Mick: (dashes in) oh okay sibuna's no.1 fan does not own house of Anubis any characters except the werewolves in l8r chapters and Halloween

Me: Mick you give away the werewolves urg

Mick: no I didn't you already has it in the summary.

Me: oh well erm…OK let's just get on with the story ENJOY!

Nina's pov

Ok, something is going on with these lads. They always keep going off in a hurry and stick together like glue. I'm sure there is something going on with them. I need to find out!

Fabians' pov

Ok so it's now 11:59 the guys should be here right about…."knock-ity knock" now that is our secret vamp knock. They all fled in. When they were all seated we said "in fangs we trust all others fall that is our code name to start a meeting. Okay guys I say you know that we have been looking to make a new full vampire "yes "they all replied. Well I think it should be Nina."NINA WHY WOULD WE PICK NINA?"Jerome shouted. Because she is very brave and smart also she has courage, remember when you locked her in the attic after all the drama she still got out and completed the task.

Mick's pov

Okay I said think Fabians' right. Nina is very brave and is true vampire materiel I finished really a hopping Fabians' right I thought.

Alfie's pov

"YEP I AGREE"I shouted "ALFIE keep it down". Fabian shouted/whispered." okay I I can't wait to see Nina turn into vampire I love their faces when they find out what happened! I thought

Jerome's pov

"Fine "I said I agree let her in then I concluded. Oh rutter better be right about this seriously its 31 days till Halloween Nina better be a fast learner or were doomed.

**Ok that's all for know I promise I will do more and in the next chapter there is a twist ohhhhhhh thanks again for the amazing reviews! **


	3. THE TWIST PART 1

**Ok so as I promised there will be a twist in this chapter PLUS it's a 2 parter: but first I would like to say a few words: here is a shout out to coolgirl25 you are a fantastic friend! You comment on all my stories and I thank you for that. Have a great story writing life. And I would also like to give a shout out to all my fans and readers also a BIG thanks to my reviewers for this story you are why I write this! Ok then, Mara would you do the disclaimer?**

**Mara: Ok I guess but can you let me in on the twist**

**Me: NO and how do you even know about it you haven't been in it yet?**

**Mara: well…fine me has been reading the story**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Mara: HAHAHA got ya oh and 1 more thing**

**Me: WHAT**

**Mara: ill get on with the disclaimer now sibuna's no.1 fan doesn't own house of Anubis or Halloween or the characters. Seeya then I'm off to study!**

**Me: let's just get on with it ENJOY!**

**Fabians pov:**

Ok so I seen Nina goes into the kitchen from mine and Mick's room. All the boys were in our room. Ok she is in the kitchen let's get going. You see we had a plan the boys were going to hide by the door and when I bite her neck they will catch her and take her too mina Mick's room…well here goes EVERYTHING!

I went up to her she had her back to me. She was making toast and spreading jam on it she was still holding the knife oh I hope she doesn't see me I thought I got closer and closer to her. I took two more steps I was right behind her now I could smell her blood. I was in position my mouth was 1 centimetre apart. Suddenly she…..

Ok so I know that one was soooooooooooooooo short but I had to make it a cliffy because it's a two parter so wait 4 the next chapter and I might make it 3 parts if I get 16 reviews witch include what I have already they can be by the same person and thanks for reading ill update soon more soon. Seeya!


	4. AN

_****ok so this is just an AN here is a link to a song that i thibk will go fantastic with the next chapter+ see if you can guess what happens when fabian tries to bite Nina next if you do pm me and any winners will get in the story as either a vampire or werewolf your pck so heres the link: .com/watch?****_


	5. THE TWIST PART 2

Hi, sorry I haven't been writing lately I've been coming up with more ideas 4 this and a new story I have got writers block but I know what I'm going to do in this chapter. But I need your help with something else I need to start anew story don't worry I won't stop this one. Ok so here are my ideas

Battle of the bands:

The boys of Anubis house where wondering the corridors before school started they were going to make up a band but when they reached the music room they could hear someone else singing. So they opened the door slightly and popped their heads in. in the music room they see Nina. Will they add her into the band?

**So what do you think should I write the story? Please tell me you answer in you review thanks a bunch. Now on with the disclaimer. Alfie would you do the disclaimer.**

**Alfie: ok but can I do it next time because of my BRILLIANT memory?**

**Me: no alfie you can't will you just hurry up and do this one?**

**Alfie: fine but you will regret this I will use my vamp… (I cut him off)**

**Me: JUST GET ON WITH IT, ALFRED!**

**Alfie: ok don't get your fangs in a twist. Sibuna's no.1 fan does not own house of Anubis, Halloween or the characters! Or vampires. Now I got to run bye!**

**Me: urg well anyway, let's start were we went off. ENJOY!**

**Previously on something's are best KEPT secret:**

**Fabian got 1 centimetre away from Nina's neck. Then suddenly she….**

Fabians' pov

I was so close then she suddenly dropped the knife and swiftly turned her head before I knew it she was facing me THEN she licked her teeth and showed her fangs. She pinned me down on the kitchen floor and screamed "WHAT WERE YOU DOING BY MY NECK, ARE YOU ONE OF US OR JUST PLAIN DESPRETE?" she finished. The other boys snickered at this from behind the door. Before you could say garlic Nina was up and heading towards the door. She fiercely threw the door back. Then stumbled out came Mick, then Jerome and finally alfie.

I can't think of anything else I'm sooooo sorry by the way no one got the right answer but it doesn't matter ill update soon. SEEYA!


End file.
